


Love in the Moonlight

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hauntober 2020, Let them be soft for each other, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, This is just 100 words of Obi mooning over Qui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Qui Gon is beautiful in the moonlight
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Love in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hauntober prompt day 5 : Moonlight

Qui Gon is beautiful in the moonlight. Silver strands sparkle among the sable mass of his long hair. The moon caress the gentle wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. He lays bare in sleepy abandon and Obi Wan cherishes the precious picture. 

His heart is always beautiful, but Qui Gon will always deny it in the light of the sun. And so in the dark of the night, when no one but Obi Wan is awake, sleep a capricious mistress, he can offer those words freely to the one who will not hear, lost in the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Every drabble is also crossposted on tumblr here : https://acatbyanothername93.tumblr.com


End file.
